


Obsessive Compulsive

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessive Compulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been ages since I updated, I've been working on other things and I really wanted to write something not Dean/Cas related, but it's been hard. So here's this until I can get something Crobby or Sabriel out.

Dean knew Castiel had OCD tenancies; he found it incredibly endearing and played on it as often as he could. When setting the table, he'd put one fork upside down, smiling when he saw Cas set it the right way round out of the corner of his eyes. He'd knock frames so they were ever so slightly angled, so Castiel would straighten them. He couldn't help but grin when Cas visibly seethed at the sight of Dean wearing odd socks.

For some reason he liked hearing Castiel mutter to himself when something wasn't how he liked it. Especially in the morning when he was pretending to be asleep, listening to Cas grumble about how one of his shoelaces was longer than the other suddenly, or how all the socks in the drawer had no pair.

One day, Dean was wandering through the house, gently knocking frames when Gabriel appeared next to him grinning.

"So you're the one driving my baby bro crazy! He insisted it was Crowley's presence making things 'off', and all the time it was you!"

Dean bit his lip; "are you going to grass me up?"

"Oh fuck no! I want in!"

"What?"

Gabriel grinned, slinging an arm over Dean's shoulder; "I want to help you be the cause of Cas' mental breakdown! I have a great idea!"

Dean frowned; "yeah, I don't really want him to go crazy..."

"Nah, come on, it'll be fun!"

"Right... What's your plan?"

"It's genius! You'll love it! And we can blame it all on Crowley!"

* * *

Castiel wasn't having the best day. Little things were going wrong. Every picture frame in the house was askew; it was usually just one or two, but today it was every. Single. One. There was no way he could just walk past without straightening them, so had spent at least fifteen minutes making sure each and every one was perfectly level. Then when helping Sam make breakfast, the kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans weren't stacked correctly; spoons were in the knife compartment; forks were in the spoon compartment; cups were hanging the wrong way; the patterns on the sugar jar and its lid weren't aligned... It was a nightmare. Sam couldn't help but chuckle as Cas systematically put everything right.  
In the living room books were stacked precariously, and not in the order he'd devised. Antiques were facing the wrong way... He was forcibly stopped by Dean, who cupped his face gently, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and urged him to take five minutes and to go and splash some water on his face. Cas smiled meekly and did as advised, zapping up in to the bathroom. He could instantly feel like something was wrong, but couldn't pin-point what. Suppressing the small niggling feeling in the back of his mind, he ran the tap, holding his hands under the cool water and splashing it on his face. After doing that a couple of times, he shut off the faucet and reached for a towel, freezing in his tracks. In the mirror he saw something horrifying. He spun around and looked at the wall, his hands beginning to tremble as he stared at the out-of-place tile. Bobby's bathroom was tiled blue and green, the tiles aligned in a neat little pattern. Except for two.

Cas felt like screaming.

A knock on the door distracted him momentarily.

"Cas? You okay in there?!"

The angel mojo'd the door open; "Dean! I can't live here any more! Everything is beginning to get to me! You humans live in such disarray! And the demonic presence! I can't-"

Dean pulled Cas in to his arms, petting his hair; "calm down, Cas. Just breathe... We can put it right. Okay?"

"But Dean!"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you it was just Gabriel messing with you?"

Cas looked up in to his lover's eyes, frowning; "what?"

"He wanted to see how far he could push you until you cracked."

"Why did you let him?"

"Well, there's no stopping him. And I love your OCD. It makes me smile."

"But-"

"-It has nothing to do with Crowley. I'm the one who nudges paintings and hides your socks and... I don't know. It's cute."

Cas processed the new information before scowling at the hunter; "you're a horrible human being."

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel back in to his arms; "I've been told."


End file.
